The Game That Changed It All
by wishingonashootingstar4
Summary: Greg had just bought tickets to his favorite rivalry game, now he just has to find out who to take.


**Taking a try at another Morganders one shot hope you like it...**

Greg walked into work with a smile on his face that night. He had just got tickets to one of his favorite baseball games and a very good rivalry. Every year he had always wanted to get tickets to the biggest baseball rivalry. Now he just needed to find someone to go with.

Nick had just walked into the locker room where Greg was that night. Since Friday night was both Greg and Nick's night off, Greg figured maybe Nick would want to go.

"So what are your plans for Friday night off?" Greg asked.

"Oh i'm actually gonna work Friday night, so i can fly out to Texas and see my parents on Saturday, so I asked Morgan if she would switch her Saturday off with my Friday, why what do you have planned?"

"Oh, I just got tickets to a really big baseball, thought you would like to go, we haven't really hung out that much lately." Greg said.

"Sorry man, maybe next time, hey maybe you can ask Morgan to go, she loves baseball."

"Yeah, that would involve me asking her out, not so great at that." Greg said.

"You'll figure something out." Nick said as they walked out of the locker room. And Nick's phone went off.

"That's Russell he wants to see me, so i"ll see you later man." Nick said.

"Ok, see ya." Greg replied.

Greg thought more about it and maybe Nick was right maybe he should just get up the courage and her to go.

Later that night Greg found Morgan in there office working, "Here goes nothing, no time like the present, right" Greg asked himself. "

Morgan saw him as he walked in, "Oh, hey Greg, everything ok?

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason." Morgan said.

"So, I heard you switched days off with Nick. So have any plans for Friday?" Greg asked.

"Honestly, for once I have nothing planned. What about you have any plans for Friday?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, actually i'm driving to LA, I just bought tickets to Dodgers vs Giants game."

"What? No way. I've always wanted to go to that, just never was able to get the tickets." Morgan said.

"You wanna go, i still a ticket left, was going to ask Nick but he has to work."

"Heck yeah I wanna go."

"Great, since the game starts at 7, I will pick you up at 3 on friday." Greg said

"Awesome, it's a date" Morgan said before walking out of the room.

Greg stood there in shock for longer than he should of, thinking of what she had said, maybe she was just kidding, were just friends going to a game together that's all.

The next couple days at work passed by very fast, it was friday and Greg went and picked Morgan up from her apartment. He walked up to her door and knocked.

"Hey, you ready" Greg asked.

"Yeah almost just let me grab my jacket and we can go"

Most of the 3 hour drive to LA was mostly quiet. With very little small talk. They got to the game with about 30 minutes till the game start.

"So I never took you as a Giants fan?" Greg asked.

"Im not, i'm a Dodgers fan, I use to go to a bunch of the games when I was in high school."

"So basically we go for two different teams who just happen to be rivals."

"Yep, so let's make a little bit of a deal then, if my team wins you get to make me dinner."

"And if my team wins, you gonna do the same for me right? Greg asked

"If that's what you want then yes i will" Morgan said.

"Ok, let the game begin." Greg said

It was a very fast pace game and right at the end the Dodgers got a home run winning the game.

"Well it looks like someone owes my dinner" Morgan said.

"Yea, yea laugh it up, so its only 9, maybe we can go grab dinner before driving back to Vegas?"

"Are you asking me out, Sanders?"

"Yes, I am asking you out."

"Well at least this team i'm not asking myself out for you, like I did when you wanted me to go to the game with you." Morgan said.

"I was getting there but you beat me to it, you sure you don't mind going out with a guy thats a big fan of your rival team?" Asked Greg.

"Nah, mine beat yours anyway remember."

"Yea, yeah, c'mon lets go get that dinner."

Greg and Morgan enjoyed dinner together that night, but instead of driving back immediately, they decided to take a quick walk around a park.

As they were walking together Greg decided to make the move he had wanted to make for a long time, without even thinking about it he ran his fingers along her hand until they locked in with hers. And in his mind he knew he had found the girl of his dreams and nothing could change that.

**The End.**

**Thanks to all who have read, and wanna tell me how I did all you have to do it leave a review! **

**XOXOXO**


End file.
